The Best Thing
by lilythesilly
Summary: “I cant believe their both gone, now I have no one,” “That's not true, cause you have me,” sequel to Shadow Smitchie all the way!
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N I was bored so I decided to make a sequel to Shadow, hope you enjoy,

**Summary: when camp rock is over, Mitchie and Shane return to the real world, Shane to the recording studio, and Mitchie to start her first year of college, but something tragic happens to Mitchie, will her shadow be there for her?? **

**And sorry if that summary sucked, and this isn't a songfic, just a one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the camp rock persuasion, but I wish I did, **

* * *

After camp ended Mitchie and Shane parted ways, promising to call, text, email, IM, video chat, anything that involved contact with another human being

So about a month later Shane was sitting in the recording studio with Nate and Jason bored out of his mind

"Dude I sooooooooooo bored" he said

"Well then why don't you call your girlfriend," Nate said rubbing his temples, he couldn't take Shane's whining _and _Jason's constant questions about meaningless stuff, all in one day, that was just too much torture.

Shane groaned and pulled out his phone, after a couple of rings a voice said

"Hey"

"Hey i-" but was cut off by a voice saying

"Gotcha! You have my voicemail, probably because I'm in class, but I'll call you back later, and if this is Shane I love you!" and after it beeped he said

"Hey Mitch, I was just calling to say hi, cause I missed your voice, but since your in class I'll call back later, I love you," he said hanging up, and he sighed and sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands

* * *

Mitchie groaned as she walked into her dorm, she was glad she didn't have a roommate, she sighed and went to check her voicemail, and smiled when she heard Shane, so she decided to call him back,

After a few rings she got his voicemail

"Hey this is Shane, I'm not here right now, probably because I'm recording or just annoyed at my stupid band mate's but if you leave a message I'll call you back, and if this is Mitchie I love you babygirl!" and that put a smile on her face

"Hey Shane, I guess we're playing phone tag now, so tag your it! Ahaha well I guess I'll try again later, I love you!" she said and hung up

* * *

Now this was going on for a couple weeks now, both were irritated at the fact they kept listening to voicemails 24/7

Mitchie was lying face down on her bed, she didn't have class today so she was just sitting in her room when her phone rang and she jumped up and ran to her phone picking it up

"Hello?" she asked excitedly hoping it was Shane,

"Yes, may I speak to Michaela Torres?" a man said

"This is her, what's up?" she asked

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said

Shane was sitting in his apartment with the guys, Nate was strumming his guitar, Jason was looking out thee window for birds, as usual, Shane however was working on his lyrics and he tried out by singing

_Hello Beautiful_

_Hiws it goin'_

_I hear it's wonderful in California-_ but he stopped when his phone rang

"Yo it's Shane." He said into the phone

"Shane?" a girl's voice said from the other line

"Mitchie? Is that you? Oh my, I'm so glad you called, I haven't heard from you in-" but he was interrupted by crying coming from the other end and his excitement turned into worry

"Mitchie, Mitchie baby what's wrong? Tell me," he said

"How fast can you get to LA?" she asked

"I'll be there as fast as I can," I said she said a faint 'bye' and hung up,

"Dude man, what's up?" Jason asked from the window and Nate looked up from his guitar

"Something wrong with Mitchie, I gotta go," he said running towards the door not bothering to pack clothes,

"Take the jet!" Nate yelled as the door closed

As Shane sat down on the jet he couldn't help but wonder _what's wrong with my Mitchie?_

* * *

Mitchie was lying face down on her bed again crying her eyes out when there was a knock on her door and she managed to get up and answer it,

When she opened the door, Shane was standing there, and she immediately ran up to him and cried into his chest and he started whispering comforting things into her ear, once her sobs turned into sniffles Shane asked

"Mitchie, baby tell me what's wrong,"

"M-my-my m-m-mom d-d-died of-of a hea-hear-heart attack," She said breaking into sobs again, and that broke Shane's heart, to see the woman he loved, his soulmate, crying like this

"Babygirl I'm so sorry, but don't you still have your dad?" Shane asked and she burst out into more sobs, "He left, after she died he fled the country, he didn't even say goodbye!" Mitchie wailed and Shane pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and letting her cry, after about 2 to 3 hours of Mitchie crying and Shane whispering comforting things in her ear she looked at him and said,

"Shane I'm so sorry!" because his shirt was completely wet from her tears

"Now what have I told you about saying sorry?" he asked laughing

"Mitchie, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said and she smiled

After a comfortable silence Mitchie said, "I cant believe their both gone, now I have no one,"

"That's not true, cause you have me," he said

"I wouldn't have it any other way Shadow," she said using her nick name for him

"Good now, why don't you move in with me?" he suggested

"As much as I want to, I can't I live here and you live in San Fransisco," she said

"Actually, that's Nate's apartment now, I just recently moved about a block from here,

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Yep," he replied smiling

"But why?" she asked

"Well I wanted to be closer to the best thing that ever happened to me," he said

After another comfortable silence Mitchie said

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked looking at her, stroking her cheeks with the back of his hand

"That I was the best thing that ever happened to you?" she asked hopefully

"Of course," he replied kissing her

"And that's why I want to do this," he said

"Do what?" she started to ask but gasped when he got down on one knee

"Mitchie will you marry me?"

"Of course!" she said and got up and put the ring on her finger and spun her around and kissed her,

Later that night Shane and Mitchie were lying in her bad together when Mitchie turned to him and said

"I love you Shane Gray,"

"And I love you Mitchie Torres soon-to-be Gray," he said with a smile

Mitchie smiled and knew life couldn't get any better than this, she had a great life, awesome friends, awesome school, and most importantly she had her Shadow.

* * *

**A/N there you go! I don't know what it is, but Lately my fics include death and I don't know why, Sorry if the ending sucked but please review! Tell me what you think and I should do an epilogue into the future. But please review!! Hope you liked it!!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N alright I decided to make this into a three shot with an epilogue at the end! So enjoy! And sorry if it's short!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own camp rock, alarm suddenly rings and I wake up damnit! looks up at the sky you couldn't of let me dream! gahh i hate you! well yeah as depressing as it is you guys know I don't own Camp Rock, sigh**

* * *

Mitchie Torres looked at the wooden box in front of her, that box or casket is the better word, that held her mother, her best friend, the one she could tell anything to, that is gone forever,

"Mitchie baby, come on and sit down, their about to start," Shane said and led her to the pews but her not taking her eyes off the casket.

She listened intensively to the reverend share stories about her mom, and then her friends from work and other family talk about all the memories that she shared,

She especially listened when she heard the abuela talk about her mother's childhood memories and cried when she broke down, and she couldn't handle the pressure, then the reverend said, "And now, her daughter would like to share something about her mom," and Mitchie just sat there staring at the casket again and she felt Shane grip her hand and asked her if she needed him to go with her and she nodded and walked up to the podium and said,

"Me and my Mom didn't have a usual relationship, during my teen years when most of my friends fought with their mothers, I was telling her everything, she understood me more than anybody else, she was always willing to listen, she was my hero and she tried to give me the best life possible, I remember when I was 5 and starting kindergarten she wouldn't leave me alone, not because she was scared but because I asked her to,

* * *

_Flashback,_

_A little 5 year old Mitchie Torres stood next to her mother holding her hand very tightly, gaping at the huge building in front of her, when her mom started to walk she just stood there, still staring at the building,_

"_Mija aren't you excited to start kindergarten?" Connie asked her daughter_

"_No momma, I'm scared what if the kids don't like me?" she said_

"_What's not to like? You're smart, funny, and you love to sing, not to mention you're a little cutie," she said pinching her cheeks and Mitchie giggled_

"_Please stay momma," she said_

"_Sweetie, I have work," she said crouching down to her level_

"_Pwease momma, for me?" she asked batting her eyelashes_

_Connie sighed, "Anything for you," _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mitchie had tears pouring down her face, and Shane gripped her hand tighter,

"No matter what my mom was always there, and she always will be, I love you momma, never forget that," she said turning to the casket,

"Alright now you all will have one last chance to visit Connie before we close the casket,

When Shane and Mitchie got to the casket Shane said, "I'll miss you Connie and your cooking, but I'll take care of Mitchie, I promise," he said and walked away and stood next to Nate, Jason, Ella, and Caitlyn who were there for support, and Mitchie stood in front of the casket and said, "Momma I love you, never forget that,"

She stood next to Shane and when they closed the casket there wasn't a dry eye in the house, everyone new Connie was a great women and will be missed dearly, but Mitchie however completely lost it, she collapsed on the floor crying and screaming for her mom to come back and Shane pulled her up and pulled her into a hug ignoring her protests and punches and let her cry, and him shedding a few tears himself.

The rest of the day Mitchie was silent and when her and Shane go back to their apartment Shane asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

And she shook her head, "Please don't leave, because if you leave I'm scared you won't come back," she said

"I'll always come back for you Mitchie," he said kissing her lightly,

After a comfortable silence Mitchie said, "Will you hand me the seating charts?"

He got up and got them and said, "Would you like some help with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I would," she said smiling for the first time that day, and they spent the rest of the day planning the best day of there lives,

* * *

**A/N alright that ending kinda sucked and this was pretty depressing to write, which meant it might be even more depressing to read but next chapter will be happy I promise! Cause next chapter is the wedding and last chapter but I will put up an epilogue, maybe, but please review and tell me what you thought even though it was obviously kinda rushed**

**Now please click that purplish button and review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N alright this is the last chapter but there is still an epilogue and this is a happy chapter! Yay no more sadness or depression.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

I sat in front of the mirror looking at myself, mixed with different emotions, I was happy that I was about to marry the love of my life, sad because my mother wasn't here to watch it, and mad at the fact that my father wasn't here to walk his only daughter down the isle,

Caitlyn walked in and put her hands on my shoulders

"You look great," she said

"Thanks and just wait till it's your turn," I said laughing

"I know I can't wait" she said looking down at her left ring finger

"Hey can you help me with my make up?" I asked and then Ella came in and said,

"Alright Mitchie we have some things for you,"

"Like what?" I asked

"For something old, this was your mom's diamond necklace, we found it at her house," Ella said putting it on me,

"For something borrowed I'm letting you borrow my diamond earrings that I got for my 18th birthday," Caitlyn said and I put them on

"Something new, is your very expensive dress," Ella said laughing

"Which I don't get because it's only gonna take Shane about 2 seconds to rip it off you," Caitlyn said laughing and I stared at her wide eyed and started laughing,

"And for something blue, your garter, now we're gonna let you put that on," Caitlyn said handing it to me and I slipped it on and then Jason came in,

"Aww doesn't my little sister look beautiful?" he said and I laughed, Jason was going to walk me down the isle

"Thanks," I said blushing

"Ready to get married?" he asked sitting next to me

"More than ever," I said and looked at the clock, _5 more minutes, just 5 more minutes till I marry the man of my dreams._

(Shane's POV)

I was pacing around in the room in the church and Nate said, "Dude stop pacing, your giving me a migrane,"

"Sorry but I'm nervous." I replied

"About what? You and Mitchie have practically been married since your first summer at Camp Rock, now your just making it official," he said

"Yeah your right," I said and Jason came in

"Dude it's time, gahh I'm so excited!" he said running out of the room

"Showtime," I said and me and Nate walked out standing at in our spots,

(No one's POV)

"Ready?" Jason asked Mitchie and she nodded as the double doors opened.

When Mitchie started to walk down the isle, Shane's stopped breathing she looked so beautiful, her beautiful brown hair was cascading down her back in curls, and she had on natural looking make up, and her dress was very form fitting, when she got to the end of the isle she whispered,

"Ready to do this?"

"More than anything, and may I say you look absolutely breathtaking," he said

"Thanks, you clean up pretty nice too," she said with a giggle, and then they turned to the priest,

"Dearly beloved we are here to join Shane Adam Gray and Michaela Monica Torres in holy matrimony, now if anyone has any objections speak up now or forever hold your peace," he said

"I object!" Jason said and they turned to him and gave him a confused look,

"You serious?" Nate asked

"Yeah I am, wait about what?" He asked

"You object to letting them get married?" Nate asked

"Oh no, I thought it was something different, gone on ahead rev," he said and everyone rolled their eyes, typical Jason

"Now Michaela and Shane will recite the personal vows they wrote,"

Mitchie started and said, "Shane from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, from the beginning you were the one I could tell everything to, you were my best friend, now years later here we are, and you helped me through one of the toughest times in my life, and I am forever gratefully, but I am excited and I cant wait to become your wife, I love you Shadow" she said with a smile and he grinned back and started

"Baby girl, from the minute I heard your voice at camp rock, I knew I was in love, and when we started dating I fell more in love, if that was even possible, you did the impossible, you turned me from the jerky cookie cutter popstar, and turned me back into Shane, and words can't express how much I love you," he finished

"Awww," Jason said and Nate nudged him in the ribs

"Alright now Shane I want you to put this ring on Michaela's finger a repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed," he said and put it on her finger with a huge grin.

"Now Michaela, I want you to put this ring on Shane's finger and say, "With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said a few tears escaping

"Now by the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he said and Shane softly kissed Mitchie on the lips and everyone cheered as Caitlyn and Ella wiped away the tears in their eyes, and Shane and Mitchie turned to the crowd and the priest said, "It is my pleasure to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray," he said as they walked out of the church and into the limo,

When they got in Shane placed a passionate kiss on Mitchie's lips which she gladly returned, when air was clearly need Mitchie said, "I love you Shane Gray,"

"And I love you Mitchie Gray," he said and Mitchie smiled

"Mitchie Gray, I like the sound of it," she said grinning

"So do I," he said kissing her lightly

When they got to the reception hall, and sat down they ate and after that it was time for speeches and Nate got up and said, "Alright now I've known Shane for a while, and I must say I've never seen him as happier than when he's with Mitchie, you know I remember how nervous Shane was on their first date, I wont explain it, but let's just say, if I hadn't of said anything he would've left the house with no pants or shoes," and the entire room laughed, "But let me just say, I'm happy for you man, to Shane and Mitchie!" he said as they clinked their glasses, and Caitlyn got up she said,

"Now unlike my fiancé I wrote a speech, and I forgot to memorize it so, I'll just read from the paper," she said and everyone laughed

"This is a letter Mitchie wrote to me after our first summer at camp rock so I think I'll read it now," she said and Mitchie's eyes widened as she started,

"Dear Cait,

Guess what? Shane asked me out! I'm so excited I'm jumping up and down and running around squealing, because he's like perfect! And oh my god he's so totally frikkin hot! I mean who new anyone could be so hot! And I'm writing this in confidence so please don't like read this on my wedding day cause then I'd die from embarrassment, well anyways sorry for blabbing on about Shane although I could go on about him for hours, but I miss you and you better call!

Love,

Mitchie" Caitlyn finished and the entire room even Shane laughed as Mitchie turned bright red, "Well enough embarrassing Mitchie, let me just say Mitch, your like the sister I've always wanted and I'm glad you finally found your soulmate," she said and Mitchie got up and hugged her.

"Alright now I want all the single ladies to get into the middle of the dance floor because the bride is about to throw the bouquet," The DJ said through the mic,

"Alright ladies are you ready?" She asked and they cheered and she counted back from three and threw it and Lola caught it, and then the DJ said,

"Alright now all you bachelor's get in the middle of the dance floor Shane's about to throw the grater!"

And Mitchie sat down on the chair as Shane knelt down and stuck his head under her dress and Mitchie blushed madly as Shane came out with the garter between his teeth as all the guys whistled and he through it Barron caught it and Lola blushed

"Alright now it's time for the bride and grooms first dance!" Nate yelled into the mic,

**  
**_From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_I can't believe that I have you  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms  
I've been waiting a life time for you, for you  
And I've dreamed about you  
Pictured in my mind who I would see  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes_

Mitchie smiled as Shane quietly sang into her ear,

After the reception Shane and Mitchie went up to their hotel room, and well let's just say, they didn't come out for a _very _long time.

* * *

**A/N alright yay! finally a happy chapter! the ending kinda sucked, but I'm not one to write about sexual intercourse, but this was the last chapter of my three shot, and the epliogue is next, so please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N alright here is the epilogue! Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock,this smexy company called Disney owns it,**

* * *

Mitchie Gray looked down and smiled at the little girl in her arms,

Her and Shane had recently become parents to a beautiful baby girl, they named he Amanda Connie Gray after her mom, she really did miss her mom, but it got easier every day,

She was waiting for Shane to come home, he was currently on tour and had been for the past 6 months, he hadn't officially met her yet, considering she was only two months old and he was in the middle of a concert when it happened, so Caitlyn was with her, and let me just say, she wouldn't wish childbirth on her worst enemy, even though something amazing comes out of that pain,

So now she was currently feeding Mandy when her phone started ringing

"Hello?" she asked bouncing Mandy on her hip,

"Hey," a voice said

"Oh my god! Shane is that you? When are you coming home?" she asked setting Mandy down in the playpen so she could actually hold the phone

"Yeah, it's me babygirl, and as for when I'm going home, why don't you turn around so you can tell me," he said

"Why?" she asked herself turning around but she dropped the phone and screamed when she saw Shane standing behind her leaning on the wall, his familiar smirk plastered on his face,

"SHANE! I can't believe it! You're home!" she said launching herself at him

"I know, and I have a surprise for you," he said

"What?" she asked getting excited

"No more tours for the next 4 years," he said and her eyes brightened

"Really?" she asked

"Really," he said and kissed her, but a certain cry interrupted them,

"Is that?" he asked pointing to the playpen

"Yeah, Shane would you like to meet your daughter?" Mitchie asked her husband as he nodded excitedly, like a three year old on Christmas

"Shane this is your daughter Amanda Connie Gray, and Mandy, this is your daddy," Mitchie said and at the word daddy her eyes brightened and she reached out for him

"She's so precious," he said cradling her, tears of joy brimming in his eyes,

"I know, and she's all ours," Mitchie said

"She isn't dating till she's 39," he said in a serious tone

"How about 16?" Mitchie said

Shane sighed in defeat, "Alright fine,"

After they sat Andy down for her nap Shane and Mitchie sitting in the living room, enjoying each other's company when a knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence, Mitchie untangled herself from Shane, ignoring his protests and answered the door, there stood a very nervous looking Caitlyn Geller-Matthews

"Hey Cait what's up?" Mitchie asked letting her friend in and leading her into the living room,

"Hey Cait," Shane said hugging her

"What's up?" Mitchie asked a silent Caitlyn as they sat down

"Mitchie how did you tell Shane you were pregnant?" She asked turning to Mitchie,

"Why? Oh my are you?" Mitchie asked as it finally dawned on her, and when Caitlyn nodded she silently squealed not wanting to wake her daughter,

"So how did you?" She asked again

"Hmm let me see," Mitchie said trying to remember to about 11 months ago,

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Shane and Mitchie were married for about four months now, when Mitchie started to feel sick, _

_They were lying in bed together when all of a sudden Mitchie had this feeling in her stomach and she rushed to the bathroom and threw up, _

"_Baby are you okay?" Shane asked from the room_

"_Yeah," she said looking for the pepto bismol, _

_Now this had been going on for a couple of weeks now, and Mitchie started to freak out when she missed her period_

_She immediately ran to her phone and decided to call Caitlyn,_

"_Hello?" she asked_

"_It's Mitchie," she said sounding nervous_

"_Mitchie, what's wrong?" she asked worried_

"_Cait, I'm late," __**(A/N haha that rhymed, but anyways back to the story)**_

"_Well have you done, you know recently?" she asked_

"_Yeah," she replied_

"_Well how does the name mommy sound to you?" Caitlyn asked, and it dawned on Mitchie, _

"_Thanks Cait, I gotta go," she said and went to the drugstore to get a test and when she got home she immediately took it, _

_5 minutes later she looked at it, and her face paled, one word __**positive.**_

_Fuck, she muttered, her and Shane talked about having kids, but not anytime soon, then it dawned on her again, oh god Shane, what's he gonna think? But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door slam and an irritated Shane walked in and groaned as he flopped down on the bed, _

"_Hey bad day?" she asked walking over to him,_

"_Pretty much, I'm just so irritated with the band right now!" he yelled in frustration,_

"_Can I tell you something?" she asked him, _

"_Sure what is it?" he asked_

"_I'm pregnant," she said straight out and then Shane started laughing, _

"_That's funny, now what is it?" he asked _

_Her eyes immediately welled up with tears, "That's it Shane, we're having a baby," she said and for a minute he just stared at her,_

"_Really?" he asked finally breaking the silence_

"_Yeah," she said unsure of where this was going to go, then all of a sudden he broke out into a huge grin,_

"_What?" She asked him and he kissed her,_

"_We're gonna be parents!" he yelled excitedly_

_End flashback_

* * *

"So you told him, just like that? He didn't get mad?" Caitlyn asked

"No, but I was sure he was going to faint," Mitchie said laughing

"Hey Shane Gray does not faint," Shane said butting into their conversation

"Of course you don't dear," she said and he rolled his eyes and she kissed him,

"Well how are you going to tell Nate" Shane asked

"I don't know, I'm scared he'll leave me," Caitlyn said

"Cait if Nate loves you, which he should considering your married, he'll accept it, and be thrilled, in a Nate way," Mitchie said reassuring her friend,

"Alright, wish me luck," she said

"But if he isn't okay with it, you can come over here, while Shane goes to kick his ass," Mitchie said

"And I'll be happy to do that," he said and when Caitlyn said bye and left Shane turned to Mitchie and said, "Do you know what I missed on this tour?"

"Your amazing family?" Mitchie said

"Yes, and this," he said kissing her passionately, and when he broke away he carried her to there room, quietly not to wake their daughter and locked the bedroom door shut.

* * *

**A/N alright it's finished! Please review! And tell me what you thought! And I might not be updating my other stories or starting new stories as frequently because school starts in about two weeks, so I have to get back into my routine. But I'll try to update as fast as I can during the school year, but in the meantime, please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
